No place for Charity
by Laorah
Summary: Avoir déchiré son âme en morceaux ne lui suffit-il pas, doit-il faire de même avec la mienne ? Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur et elle est morte seule et terrifiée. La dernière chose que Charity vit de ce monde fut ma froide et cruelle indifférence. Severus Snape / Charity Burbage. TRADUCTION de happyhooligan2001.
1. Vous avez une amie

**No place for Charity**

_Rien ne m'appartient : l'univers est à JK Rowling est cette fiction a été inventée par happyhooligan2001. Je ne suis que la traductrice. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai à la traduire._

**Chapitre 1**

**Vous avez une amie**

_La ____charité__**. **____Aimer __les ____êtres humains __en ____tant qu__**'**____ils sont néant__**. **____C'est __les ____aimer __comme __fait Dieu. _Simone Weil

**Juillet 1997**

Snape évitait de poser son regard sur la femme qui était suspendue au-dessus de la table, il n'aurait pu le supporter. Elle avait été torturée au-delà de tout ce qu'un être humain peut endurer et à présent, de l'être courageux et intelligent qu'il avait connu, il ne restait rien d'autre qu'une épave fracassée. La discipline mentale et émotionnelle qu'il avait développée tout au long de sa vie était soumise à une tension qui allait presque au-delà de ses limites, mais il tenait le coup.

« Severus, s'il vous plait. Nous sommes amis ». Une dernière supplique plaintive.

Un éclair vert crépita, et son corps s'effondra comme un sac de pommes de terre. Elle mourut avant qu'elle n'atteigne la table. Son regard bleu et vide, rempli d'accusations, fixait Severus.

Il était conscient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regardait. Le moindre tic, une seule larme pouvait signifier sa propre mort. Non qu'il ne l'aurait pas accueillie en libératrice à cet instant mais cela aurait impliqué la victoire de Voldemort. Il ne pourrait jamais permettre que cela se produise. Si tel était le cas, alors tout ce pourquoi Charity avait œuvré durant sa vie, tout ce pourquoi elle était morte serait détruit. Le monde que voulait Voldemort était un monde sombre et cruel. Il n'avait pas de place pour Charity.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Nagini, ton dîner »

**Septembre 1993**

La première chose que Snape remarqua chez elle, ce fut son sourire. Il n'avait rien de vraiment particulier, il avait déjà vu d'autres sourires. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel, c'est qu'il lui était adressé. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Charity Burbage, la nouvelle professeur d'Etudes Moldues ». Elle lui tendit sa main.

Il la serra puis la lâcha rapidement. « Severus Snape, Maître des Potions. Ravi de faire votre connaissance ». Son air ainsi que le son de sa voix démentaient ses propos. Il l'examina avec suspicion. Rien de particulièrement spécial à son propos. Une petite femme d'âge moyen, vers la fin de la trentaine, blonde, sans maquillage. Elle portait une robe bleue plutôt démodée avec une jupe qui lui arrivait aux chevilles et un pull en laine d'un rouge fané. C'était juste son sourire qui retenait l'attention. Comme si elle était vraiment heureuse d'être avec lui. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais souri de cette façon. Pas depuis Lily, il y avait bien des années de cela. Il inclina la tête sèchement, puis tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Ce soir-là, à la soirée d'ouverture, il venait juste de s'installer à table quand Charity apparut et désigna le siège vide à côté du sien : « Y-a-t-il quelqu'un à cette place ? »

Snape jeta un regard à la chaise inoccupée. « Manifestement non », répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

Elle tira rapidement la chaise et s'installa. « N'est-ce pas excitant ? Le début d'une nouvelle année scolaire ! J'ai tellement hâte de commencer les cours !"

- Je crains fort que votre enthousiasme ne s'échoue bientôt contre les rocs ébréchés qui font usage de cerveau à ces élèves.

- Oh, je ne pense pas que ce sera si terrible

- Peut-être pas pour vous, Professeur Burbage. Les Etudes Moldues sont bien connues pour être une matière facile. »

Elle lui fit une moue exagérément boudeuse :

« C'est bien plus complexe que vous ne le pensez. Par exemple, savez-vous comment les Moldus font de l'électricité ?

- Sais pas, m'en moque ». Severus regardait droit devant lui, espérant qu'elle finirait par la fermer.

« Ils font cela en faisant tourner des aimants dans une bobine de fil de fer.

- Je suis certain que cette information s'avérera un jour m'être très utile ». Severus dirigea son regard vers le Professeur Mac Gonagall. Elle venait de recevoir une note par hibou. Elle la lut puis se leva rapidement et sortit de la Grande Salle.

Charity manifesta de la curiosité : « Je me demande ce qu'il se passe ?

- Cela a peut être à voir avec les détraqueurs qui encerclent l'école. Je suppose néanmoins que cela implique l'élève Potter. Il a tendance à apprécier les grandes démonstrations qui font de lui le centre de l'intérêt ».

Plus tard durant le repas, Severus remarqua que Charity se contentait de picorait en silence dans son assiette. Il fut finalement vaincu par sa curiosité :

« Quel est votre problème à présent ?

- Ce n'est pas important. C'est juste que le Professeur Dumbledore a annoncé que nous avons deux nouveaux enseignants, les Professeurs Lupin et Hagrid, mais il ne m'a même pas mentionnée.

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. « Le Professeur Dumbledore a beaucoup de choses à gérer en ce moment. Il lui arrive d'être distrait. Et croyez-moi, passer inaperçu par ici est parfois la meilleure manière de survivre ».

**Octobre 1994**

Le Professeur Snape était assis à son bureau et corrigeait des copies lorsque Charity entra pour le voir. Cette femme n'avait-elle donc rien de mieux à faire que de le harceler ? Cela semblait être devenu son passe-temps. Aujourd'hui, elle était en colère.

« Professeur Snape ! Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Denis Crivey à la cuisine récurer les marmites toute la nuit ? Serait-ce parce qu'il est né-moldu ?

- Non, c'est parce qu'il a appelé un chaudron « marmite ». Il l'a fait quatre fois aujourd'hui.

- Il ne sait pas mieux ! De plus, quelle différence cela fait-il ! »

Severus se sentait de plus en plus irrité. « Cela fait une grosse différence. Un chaudron sert à fabriquer des potions. C'est un instrument important pour tous les sorciers. Une marmite sert à faire de la soupe ou à cuire des spaghettis. Ce n'est pas un chaudron ».

Charity croisa ses bras et prit un air buté. « C'est juste différence de langage mineure. Denis a grandi dans une famille moldue. Il ne connait pas encore toutes les subtilités langagières.

Snape se leva. Il toisa Charity. « Dans ce cas, il est temps qu'il apprenne ! Le langage est très important pour les sorciers. Nos formules magiques sont des mots. Les ingrédients de nos potions sont des mots. Une erreur sur un mot peut le tuer. Le fait qu'il soit né-moldu n'est pas une excuse ! » Il agita dédaigneusement sa main. « Je suis sûr que les elfes de maison le gavent de petits gâteaux et de tartes. Il passe probablement un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Mais il va apprendre la différence entre un chaudron et une marmite ».

Charity le regarda dans les yeux puis baissa le regard. « OK, je suppose que vous avez raison ».

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, et maintenant si vous n'avez plus à vous plaindre de rien, j'ai des copies à corriger ».

Charity jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. « N'en avez-vous pas assez de cet endroit ? »

- C'est mon bureau.

- Il n'y a pas de fenêtres.

- Nous sommes en sous-sol. Des fenêtres ne serviraient vraiment à rien.

Charity sourit. « Pourquoi ne montez-vous pas vos copies dans mon bureau. Nous pourrons corriger ensemble. Mon bureau est au premier étage, il a une belle vue sur le lac ».

Snape n'avait pas vraiment envie de monter tous ces escaliers avec son travail. Mais d'un autre côté un changement de décor serait agréable. Il accepta finalement et rassembla ses papiers.

Le bureau de Charity était plutôt plaisant. Elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et l'on sentait dans la pièce une bouffée fraîche d'air du lac éclairé par la lune. Snape s'assit et sortit ses parchemins de sa sacoche.

Charité regarda par la fenêtre. « En Amérique, nous serions au deuxième étage. Le rez-de–chaussée serait le premier étage ».

- Que connaissez-vous de l'Amérique ?

- J'ai un cousin cracmol qui s'appelle Lyman. Il possède un petit ranch à Idaho. Il est aussi manager dans un Burger King. C'est un restaurant moldu. J'ai passé quatre mois chez lui ». Elle secoua tristement la tête. « Toute ma famille est sang-pur. L'idée d'avoir un Cracmol dans la famille leur paraissait tellement horrible qu'ils l'ont plus ou moins poussé à quitter le pays ».

Severus était surpris. « Je supposais que vous étiez ou née-moldue ou sang-mêlé. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un professeur d'Etudes Moldues sang-pur.

- J'ai décidé d'essayer de vivre comme une Moldue pendant deux ans. Je m'étais toujours posé des questions sur eux et sur comment ils s'en sortent sans magie. Il y avait aussi un peu de crise d'adolescence là-dedans. Je voulais agacer mes parents. Avoir été répartie à Poufsouffle au lieu de Serpentard avait déjà été assez catastrophique. Cela a été le coup de grâce. Ils m'ont complètement déshéritée. J'ai donc décidé de rendre une visite à l'autre exilé de ma famille. J'ai même été là-bas dans un avion moldu ». Elle sourit. « Lyman se comporte comme un natif si ce n'est qu'il a gardé un accent anglais. Chapeau de cow-boy, bottes, pick-up. Il a aussi une impressionnante collection de revolvers. Ce sont des armes moldues dans lesquelles une explosion chimique propulse une petite pièce de métal le long d'un tube à une vitesse supersonique.

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est un revolver, rétorqua sèchement Severus.

- OK, la plupart des sorciers l'ignorent. Je visais plutôt bien quand je m'entraînais sur des boîtes de conserves et des bouteilles. Il m'a aussi emmenée avec sa famille pour visiter l'Amérique de l'Ouest. Nous avons été à Yellowstone, Yosemite, le Grand Canyon. Ils ont des forêts gigantesques là-bas. C'était bien, mais ce n'était pas chez moi. Aussi je suis rentrée et j'ai trouvé un travail de jardinier pour la ville de Birmingham ».

Elle secoua la tête. « Cela demande beaucoup de travail de faire les choses à la manière des Moldus, mais l'on s'y habitue. Après quelques années j'en ai eu assez et je suis revenue à la vie sorcière. Mais ma famille ne voulait toujours pas m'adresser la parole. Gringotts m'a embauchée. Ils font pas mal d'affaires avec les banques moldues dont elles ne sont même pas au courant. C'était un travail sûr mais ennuyant. J'ai été ravie lorsque le Professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé ce travail ».

Elle prit un parchemin et commença à le corriger. « Nous avons suffisamment parlé de moi. Racontez-moi votre histoire… »

- Je n'ai pas d'histoire », dit Severus. Il corrigeait une des copies de Granger. C'était tellement parfait que c'en était ennuyeux.

- Bien sûr que si, je peux le sentir. Vous avez été blessé tellement de fois que vous ne savez même plus comment être heureux. Vous êtes tellement seul. Vous avez besoin d'amitié mais vous ne savez pas comment faire pour être un ami.

- Je n'ai aucun besoin d'ami !

- Eh bien c'est trop tard. Vous en avez une ».


	2. Dernière danse

**No place for Charity**

**Chapitre 2**

**Dernière danse**

**Décembre 1994**

Snape se tenait seul, vêtu de très inconfortables robes de bal. Il observait le Bal de Noël. Ses oreilles étaient assaillies par ce vacarme contre-nature que les Bizarr'Sisters prétendaient être de la musique. Presque tout le monde dans la pièce l'évitait ce qui lui allait très bien. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Il soupira intérieurement lorsqu'Igor Karkaroff s'approcha de lui. Sans aucun doute souhaitait-il encore l'entretenir de ses craintes.

« Il faut que nous parlions, murmura Igor.

- Parle donc.

- Dehors, en privé ».

Severus se demanda mentalement s'il préférait les pleurnicheries lâches d'Igor ou une autre chanson hideuse des Bizarr'Sisters. Il opta pour le premier choix. Il serait agréable de prendre l'air. Il aquiesça d'un bref signe de la tête et se dirigea à pas vifs hors de la Grande Salle, Igor se dépêchant à sa suite.

De nombreuses formules magiques protégeaient la roseraie des rigueurs de l'hiver écossais. Les buissons étaient luxuriants et couverts de fleurs. Les statues se dressaient, blanches dans la lumière de la lune. Des couples étaient assis sur les bancs de pierre. Hors du jardin, un épais manteau de neige recouvrait les terres. A l'extérieur du château, on pouvait encore entendre le vacarme des Bizarr'Sisters mais le volume était supportable.

« Severus, les signes sont là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir, murmura Karkaroff.

- Oh vraiment ? Je l'avais complétement oublié depuis les six dernières fois où tu me l'as mentionné. Je pense que tes craintes sont exagérées ».

Snape entendit des bruissements et des gloussements derrière des buissons. Il écarta les buissons d'un coup de baguette et deux élèves apparurent en trébuchant. « Retournez au château ! Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor !

- Mais que ferons-nous s'il revient ? pleurnicha Igor.

- Alors nous le combattrons. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tolère pas les traitres.

- Nous mourrons !

- Alors nous mourrons. Je sais que ce n'est pas par intérêt pour ton prochain que tu as témoigné devant le Ministère. Tu voulais juste sortir d'Azkaban. Si tu meurs, console-toi en pensant qu'au moins une fois dans ta vie misérable tu auras fait le bon choix.

- Nous pourrions prendre la fuite tous les deux. A un endroit où il ne pourrait pas nous retrouver.

- Tu te mets dans tous tes états pour rien, je ne vois aucune raison de faire tant d'histoires, Igor ». Snape écarta un autre rosier.

« Severus, tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien ! dit Igor d'une voix étouffée. Depuis plusieurs mois, on la voit de plus en plus nettement. Je commence à être très inquiet, je dois l'avouer.

- Alors, prends la fuite, dit sèchement Snape. Va-t-en, je trouverai une explication pour justifier ton absence. Moi, en tout cas, je reste à Poudlard.

Ils tournèrent à un coin et Severus écarta un autre buisson de roses. « Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle, Faucett ! grogna-t-il en voyant une fille s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Et également dix points de moins pour Serdaigle, Strebbins ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon qui courait derrière la fille. Il aperçut alors Potter et Weasley sur le chemin, qui essayaient d'écouter ce qu'il disait. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous les deux ? grogna-t-il.

- On se promène, répliqua Ron. Ce n'est pas interdit, que je sache ?

- Eh bien, continuez à vous promener ! » Severus les croisa d'un pas vif, Karkaroff se hâtant de le suivre.

- Severus, ce n'est pas sûr ici, ce n'est sûr nulle part.

Severus commençait à regretter sa décision de sortir dans le jardin avec Igor, finalement il supportait bien mieux les Bizarr'Sisters que les gémissements permanents de ce lâche. « S'il revient, ce ne sera pas ce soir ! grommela-t-il. Va te cacher dans tes quartiers ! Le son de ta voix me fatigue ! »

Alors qu'Igor venait de partir, Snape tourna sur ses talons et se trouva face à Charity Burbage qui se tenait derrière lui. Elle portait une robe de velours vert qui avait dû être à la mode quatre-vingts ans plus tôt. Pas de bijoux si ce n'est un petit collier en perle, et ses cheveux blonds remontés en chignon. « Une réunion du Club des Ex-Mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne tolérerai pas la moindre plaisanterie sur cette partie de ma vie ! gronda Severus.

- Susceptible, susceptible, OK, plus de plaisanteries ! ». Elle suivait des yeux Karkaroff qui disparaissait dans le château. « Que voulait-il ?

- Igor Karkaroff a peur. Vous-Savez-Qui revient. Il est lâche. Toute sa vie, sa stragégie a consisté à essayer de deviner quel camp allait gagner pour le rejoindre. Si Vous-Savez-Qui revient, il ne lui reste plus de camp vers où se tourner.

- Il peut rester ici. Le Professeur Dumbledore le protégera.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il restera à un endroit quel qu'il soit si l'on sait qu'il s'y trouve.

- Bon, nous avons assez parlé de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il fait trop bon ici pour penser à de telles horreurs ». Elle étendit ses bras et décrivit un cercle : « N'est-ce pas merveilleux de voir ces rosiers en fleurs en plein milieu de l'hiver ! »

- Une de ces idées sentimentales et vaines d'Albus, si nous ne veillons pas à éloigner les élèves de ces buissons, nous devrons ouvrir une crèche l'année prochaine pour tous leurs rejetons braillards ! »

Charity fronça les sourcils. « Je pense que nos élèves méritent plus de confiance que cela.

- Permettez-moi d'exprimer mon désaccord ». Il expulsa deux Serpentards d'un buisson « Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard ! » Il observa le couple se précipiter dans le château.

Charity leva la main. « Severus, pourrais-je avoir cette danse ?

- Je ne danse pas.

- Moi non plus. Je n'ai jamais dansé avant. Mais j'aimerais essayer. S'il vous plaît… » Elle faisait la moue. « Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à entreprendre Igor, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas mon type. Un sombre ex-Mangemort, suscitant la défiance de la plupart de ses collègues et la crainte de ses élèves, sans aucun humour. Définitivement pas mon type ».

Charity s'illumina : « Ah ! Je vous ai fait sourire ! Pas un grand sourire, c'était même plutôt pathétique, on aurait dit une grimace. Mais malgré tout un petit sourire. Maintenant, accepterez-vous de danser avec moi ?

- Je ne vais pas me pavaner devant mes élèves comme un crétin !

- Regardez autour de vous, il n'y a plus d'élèves. Vous les avez fait fuir ». Elle agrippa sa main droite et l'attira près d'elle. Severus éprouvait à présent la proximité totalement inhabituelle d'un corps féminin contre le sien. Il était suffisamment grand pour poser son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Durant les derniers mois, il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec elle à corriger des copies dans son bureau, à s'asseoir à ses côtés durant les repas. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient réellement depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Charity avait les yeux fermés et murmurait doucement « Un, deux, trois, un deux, trois ». Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment danser. Charity n'était pas vraiment bien roulée, mais son corps n'en était pas moins très féminin. Snape pouvait le sentir remuer contre lui et il éprouvait dans la poitrine une sensation étrange mais plaisante. Il respira profondément et sentit une légère effluve de savon. C'était un véritable soulagement à côté du mélange chaotique de parfums, de lotions et d'eaux de Cologne dont les élèves s'étaient aspergés avant d'envahir la Grande Salle. Snape se perdit dans l'instant. Les Bizarr'Sisters n'était pas un si mauvais groupe, ils étaient même plutôt bons. La lune resplendissait et les étoiles brillaient comme des diamants. Jamais auparavant il n'avait réalisé à quel point elles étaient belles. C'était une idée brillante d'avoir maintenu ce jardin luxuriant et chaud. Il ressentait le désir puissant de garder ses bras autour du corps de cette petite femme et de la protéger des horreurs de ce monde.

Finalement, la musique s'arrêta, mais ils restèrent dans le jardin cramponnés l'un à l'autre. Après un moment, Charity écarta gentiment Severus. « Il est minuit. C'est l'heure d'envoyer tout le monde au lit !».

Severus aurait voulu la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, mais il se contint. Une fois déjà il avait confondu gentillesse et amitié avec amour. Une erreur compréhensible dans la mesure où c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il rencontrait ces trois sentiments. Plus jamais il ne commettrait cette erreur. Il s'inclina brièvement devant Charity puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château.

**Note de l'auteur** : quelques lignes de dialogue ont été copiées verbatim d_e Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu. _Je m'excuse, mais c'était inevitable. J'ai aussi supposé que le jardin était sous protection magique. Je n'ai jamais passé d'hiver en Ecosse, mais je ne pense pas qu'en décembre des buissons de roses y feraient de bonnes cachettes ni qu'un jardin serait un endroit plaisant pour un rendez-vous gallant au milieu de la nuit.


	3. Un bon espion

**No place for Charity**

**Chapitre 3**

**Un bon espion**

**Août 1995**

Un épais brouillard flottait sur Londres. Severus marchait rapidement dans la nuit, un grand sac de commissions en toile dans la main gauche. Cela faisait seulement une heure que le soleil était couché et les rues étaient pleines de Moldus qui vaquaient à leurs affaires moldues. Les phares des voitures moldues dessinaient des cônes de lumière dans le brouillard alors que les halos des réverbères étaient sphériques. Severus tentait de lire un panneau pour trouver sa direction lorsqu'une sensation le saisit. La douce nuit d'été s'était soudain rafraichie. Il frissonna légèrement dans le froid. Non, cela ne pouvait être. Deux larges silhouettes encapuchonnées glissaient le long du trottoir. Même les Moldus sentaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Des détraqueurs ! Que faisaient des détraqueurs hors d'Azkaban !

Il posa le sac et glissa instinctivement sa main dans sa manche pour prendre sa baguette mais il s'arrêta. Trop de Moldus dans les environs. Il plissa les yeux.

« Par cet acte nous faisons allégeance et engageons pour l'éternité nos vies, corps, biens et âmes à votre service, Maître ! » Snape et deux autres personnes étaient agenouillés devant un homme séduisant aux cheveux sombres. Chacun avançait son bras, la paume de la main tournée vers le haut. Lord Voldemort sembla glisser vers eux.

« J'accepte votre allégeance et je vais donner à chacun de vous un cadeau en échange. Un symbole de votre loyauté éternelle à mon égard ». Il leur toucha à chacun l'avant-bras. Le bras de Severus fut secoué par l'agonie d'une chaleur blanche alors que la Marque des Ténèbres se gravait dans sa peau. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Aussi aveuglé par la jalousie et la haine ?

Il se tenait seul dans une maison dévastée. Les Aurors étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures. Les corps avaient été emmenés. C'était ici qu'elle était morte. C'était ici qu'il avait trahi et assassiné la seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée. Son angoisse était insupportable. Il s'appuya contre un mur noirci, calciné. Il resta là, pleurant, inconscient des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« Severus ! Severus ! Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! » Severus ouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage simple et honnête de Charity. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle semblait passablement bouleversée elle aussi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Instinctivement, les bras de Severus se refermèrent sur elle et l'enlacèrent. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Ses petits seins se pressaient contre sa poitrine. Ses doux bras le serraient fermement. Le malheur semblait s'évacuer de son corps. Il pouvait sentir de la chaleur, de la joie et de l'amour. Il avait trente-cinq ans. C'était son premier baiser.

Charity interrompit le baiser. « Prends ton sac et suis-moi ! Cela a juste permis d'atténuer les symptômes, mais les détraqueurs sont toujours là ! » Elle saisit sa main droite et le tira vers une rue voisine. Deux fois, elle l'entraina contre un mur et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis elle le conduisit dans un immeuble qui devait avoir au moins un siècle d'âge. Ils montèrent deux étages et elle se démena avec ses clés tandis qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte. Severus tapota la porte avec sa baguette et elle s'ouvrit. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et Charity claqua la porte. « Expecto Patronum ! ».

« Expecto Patronum ! ». Quand Snape essaya de se concentrer sur une pensée heureuse, la seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut le baiser de Charity. Son patronus en forme de biche recouvrit la fenêtre et il se tourna pour voir celui de Charity. « Un chimpanzée ? Vraiment ?

- Le tien est une biche, quelle est son histoire ?

- C'est une longue histoire et elle ne te regarde en rien», répondit Snape sèchement. Il contempla le petit appartement avec curiosité. Il était bourré de technologie moldue, d'étagères remplies de livres et de piles de vieux journaux et magazines. « Est-ce vraiment ici que tu habites ?

- Oui, en dehors des périodes scolaires. Tout cet équipement ne fonctionnerait pas dans la communauté magique et j'ai bien besoin de le garder si je veux enseigner les Etudes Moldues ». Elle jeta un coup d'œil et son visage s'empourpra. « Je dois m'excuser. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me jeter sur les hommes de cette manière. C'est juste que j'avais entendu parler de cette technique quelque part et que nous ne pouvions pas utiliser de formules magiques avec tous ces Moldus autour. Qui plus est, tu avais l'air d'un homme à qui un baiser pourrait faire du bien.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, dit Snape abruptement. J'avais entendu de cette technique, moi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait être efficace.

- Je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre une pastille à la menthe avant.

- J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Nous pouvons rester ici un moment. Les détraqueurs ne resteront pas longtemps.

- Que font les détraqueurs hors d'Azkaban ? Je ne comprends pas ». Charity faisait les cent pas. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

- Probablement envoyés par les Mangemorts du Ministère.

- Il ne peut y avoir de Mangemorts au Ministère !

- Il y a des Mangemorts partout. Je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de succès auprès d'eux.

- Non, je peux l'imaginer. Charity regarda Severus avec curiosité. Que diable faisais-tu à flâner dans ce quartier moldu ?

- Il y a certains ingrédients banals que j'utilise pour les potions. Du gingembre, des clous de girofle, de l'huile de noix de coco, des choses comme ça. J'ai découvert que les boutiques moldues les font bien moins cher que les voleurs du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai aussi développé un penchant pour les soupes en boîte». Snape prit un petit objet couvert de boutons. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une calculatrice. Ca fait des calculs mathématiques. Tu peux essayer si tu veux.

Severus la reposa. « Je vois, et cela ? ». Il montrait une large boîte avec un écran gris sombre couvert de verre.

« Cela s'appelle une télévision. Cela montre des images qui bougent et des sons qui sont transmis depuis des dizaines de kilomètres.

- Cela fonctionne comment ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ca a quelque chose à voir avec l'électricité ». Charity sourit. « Nous pouvons regarder un film moldu pendant que nous attendons ! Je vais préparer du popcorn ! » Elle se précipita dans la petite cuisine. « Les Moldus aiment manger du popcorn pendant qu'ils regardent des films.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils le font, c'est tout. Oh ! Et du thé glacé avec du citron. C'est comme ça qu'ils le boivent en Amérique. C'est très rafraîchissant, les jours de chaleur ». Pendant que Charity s'affairait dans la cuisine, Snape regardait les différents objets éparpillés partout et examinait les livres sur les étagères.

Charity sortit de la cuisine avec un grand bol de popcorn puis retourna chercher un pichet de thé glacé. Elle alluma alors la télévision électrique, elle retira un petit objet d'une boîte et le plaça dans une autre machine. Elle rejoint alors Severus sur le sofa alors que le film commençait.

Severus trouva l'intrigue du film ridicule, mais il apprécia le popcorn, le thé, et tout particulièrement la présence de Charity à côté de lui sur le sofa.

- Alors, Severus, que penses-tu du film ? demanda Charity au milieu de la projection.

- Ce personnage, James Bond, n'est pas un bon espion. Il ne trompe personne. Tout le monde sait qu'il est un espion, y compris ses ennemis. Ses tentatives pitoyables pour se déguiser sont démasquées en quelques minutes. Il se contente de flâner en attendant que des gens essayent de le tuer et que des informations vitales lui arrivent toutes cuites ». Snape secoua la tête. « Un bon espion œuvre pour gagner l'amitié et la confiance de certaines personnes ou d'une organisation. Quand il a gagné leur confiance, il la trahit et détruit les personnes qui croyaient en lui. En fin de compte, un bon espion est un traître.

- Voilà qui est bien sombre. Ces films sont très populaires. Les gens aiment les histoires légères et l'aventure ». Charity le regardait bizarrement. Il décida de ne pas en dire plus. Il en avait déjà probablement trop dit.

Le film était fini depuis longtemps mais Snape restait immobile, assis sur le sofa. Charity s'était endormie et sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Son corps se blottissait contre son bras gauche. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, son souffle, la douceur de sa chemise de flanelle. L'écran de la télévision était complètement blanc. Une crampe douloureuse envahissait son bras gauche mais néanmoins il ne bougea pas. Charity émettait des ronflements sonores. Un filet de bave s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche sur son vêtement mais néanmoins il ne bougea pas.

Ce moment était magique. Il aurait voulu qu'il dure toujours.


	4. Extinction

_Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et particulièrement à berkano et Matsuyama pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Il y a sept chapitres en tout, les deux derniers sont un peu plus long. Je pense continuer à publier tous les deux ou trois jours._

**No place for Charity**

**Chapitre 4**

**Extinction**

**Octobre 1995**

Dans un pop sonore, Snape apparut dans les bois à une bonne distance du château. Il revenait d'une réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait transmis une information vitale. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait avec l'accord du Professeur Dumbledore. Cette information pourrait causer le malheur de personnes innocentes mais c'était le prix à payer pour faire son travail. Le jeu qu'il jouait était extrêmement dangereux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait devenir de plus en plus imprévisible. Chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, Snape se demandait s'il allait en revenir vivant.

Il était minuit bien passé. Il y avait des bruits étranges dans la forêt. Des bruissements, de faibles grognements, et des cris de chouettes. Snape les ignora et s'avança à grands pas vers le château, sa baguette dans la main.

Les prédateurs semblaient l'éviter. Ils sentaient l'un des leurs parmi eux. _« Ouais, bien que je marche à travers la vallée de l'ombre de la mort, je n'aurai pas peur du diable, car je suis le fils de p… le plus diabolique de la vallée »_. Le château se profilait maintenant devant lui au sommet de la colline. La plupart des fenêtres étaient sombres mais la curiosité lui fit dresser les sourcils quand il remarqua que la salle de classe du Professeur Burbage était vivement éclairée. Il aperçut un mouvement par la fenêtre. Que faisait-elle debout à cette heure ?

Il entra dans la salle de classe sans même frapper. Charity portait une longue chemise de nuit matelassée à carreaux bleus et blancs et un bonnet de laine noire sur la tête. Ses pieds nus s'appuyaient sur son bureau. Sur le sol, une paire de chaussons abandonnée. Pour lors, elle était en train froncer les sourcils en observant son tableau noir sur lequel une craie ensorcelée écrivait des équations. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alors que Severus entrait dans la pièce sans s'être annoncé. « Salut, Severus, tu veilles tard ce soir.

- Toi aussi.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir. Je pensais à quelque chose qui me perturbe depuis longtemps. Es-tu enfant unique ? »

Snape se hérissa. Sa vie familiale était un sujet sensible pour lui. « Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, Professeur !

- Il se trouve que ce soir elle me regarde beaucoup. Permets-moi donc de te poser une nouvelle fois la question. Severus, s'il te plaît, es-tu enfant unique ? »

Severus la fixa un moment. « Oui.

- Moi aussi. D'après toi, combien de nos élèves sont enfants uniques ?

Severus réfléchit un moment. Le fils Potter, bien sûr, Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger, et la liste continuait à s'allonger.

Charity poursuivit : « Dirais-tu la moitié ? Plus de la moitié ?

- Oui.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, la situation devient critique. Notre espèce risque l'extinction.

- L'extinction ? Snape regarda le tableau noir, essayant de comprendre le sens des chiffres.

- Un enfant unique, ce sont deux sorciers créant un sorcier. Notre population rétrécit. Même le nombre d'enfants nés-moldus a décliné. As-tu remarqué combien de vieilles familles sorcières sont aujourd'hui éteintes ? Juste dans les deux dernières décennies, la famille Black s'est réduite à un fugitif et la famille Croupton a disparu. La famille Dumbledore ne compte plus que deux vieillards. Plus personne ne veut avoir d'enfants. Mais ce n'est qu'un symptôme. As-tu eu une enfance heureuse ?

Snape la fixa avec colère mais elle lui répondit par un petit sourire. « Je ne pense pas. Aucun d'entre nous ne serait aussi déglingué si nous avions eu de bonnes enfances ». Son sourire disparut et elle fixa le sol. « Mes parents m'ont déshéritée juste parce que je voulais jouer à la Moldue pour quelques temps. J'étais leur fille unique. Ils m'auraient enlevé mon nom de famille s'ils en avaient eu la possibilité légale. J'ai essayé de les rencontrer, je leur ai envoyé des lettres. Mais pas un mot en dix ans. Quel genre de personnes feraient subir de telles choses à leur propre fille ? Et ils ne sont pas les seuls. Barty Croupton a été assassiné par son propre fils. C'est le concept même de famille qui s'effondre.

- Devrions-nous alerter le Ministère ?

Charity émit un bruit de bouche extrêmement grossier. « Si je suis au courant, le Ministère est au courant. Ils se préoccupent davantage de la prochaine élection que de la prochaine génération. Les vérités déplaisantes ont tendance à provoquer la méfiance populaire à l'égard des dirigeants ». Elle secoua la tête. « Une guerre civile chez une population mourante est catastrophique. Cela ne fera qu'accélérer le processus. Si nous gagnons, nous devrons enfermer tous les Mangemorts survivants à Azkaban, ce qui reviendra à les retirer du vivier génétique. Si Tu-Sais-Qui gagne, alors il aura sa propre façon de retirer des gens du vivier génétique. Peu importe le vainqueur, notre espèce toute entière en sortira perdante. Evidemment, tu pourrais argumenter que n'importe quelle espèce aussi bête que la nôtre mérite de s'éteindre. Peut-être que l'évolution a décidé de faire deux sortes différentes d'humains, mais une seule survivra à la fin. Les hommes de Neandertal ont disparu et le monde a continué sans eux ». Elle fixa le tableau noir. « Je nous donne encore 150 ans sans la guerre. Si Tu-Sais-Qui gagne, cela sera beaucoup plus rapide.

Snape avança vers elle. « Il y aura toujours les Weasley ».

Charity sourit. « Oui, les Weasley, l'exception à la règle. Ils ne se renferment pas sur eux-mêmes contrairement à la plupart des Sang-Pur. Ils acceptent tout le monde et ils aiment tout le monde. Parfois ils rendent les autres fous mais il n'empêche qu'ils les aiment. Ils représentent un exemple pour nous tous. Je détesterais que le destin tout entier du monde sorcier repose sur l'utérus déjà bien utilisé de Molly Weasley, mais il se pourrait qu'on en arrive là. Les familles nombreuses doivent être encouragées ».

Elle prit une règle et la fourra dans sa chemise de nuit pour se gratter le dos. « Je pense que je vais conseiller au Professeur Dumbledore d'engager Mme Weasley pour proposer un cours sur le famille et l'art d'être parent. Nous produisons des élèves capables de transformer une tasse de thé en souris, mais combien savent transformer un bébé en citoyen productif ? » Elle posa la règle. « Il y a aussi le problème des familles consanguines. Spécialement chez les Sang-Pur. Des gènes récessifs qui s'expriment, des enfants maladifs, une saleté de folie, cela peut être une des raisons pour lesquelles les familles sang-pur déclinent.

Snape considérait l'hypothèse. Il revenait juste d'une réunion où la saleté de folie était la norme. « Donc tu es en train de dire que l'espèce toute entière dégénère.

- Pas nécessairement. Il peut y avoir une issue ». Elle remua sa baguette et effaça le tableau. Puis la craie dessina deux figurines, l'une avec un chapeau de sorcier et l'autre avec un chapeau de sorcière et un triangle en fait de robe. « Imaginons que Simon Sorcier épouse Soizic Sorcière ». Les deux figurines s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. « Maintenant disons qu'ils ont deux enfants ». Deux figurines plus petites apparurent. « Tu peux imaginer que cela suffirait à perpétuer l'espèce mais tu te trompes. Tous les enfants ne se reproduisent pas. Nous continuerions à décliner. Il faudrait au moins trois enfants ». Une troisième petite figure apparut. « Cela engendrerait une stagnation. Notre nombre resterait le même. Ni augmentation, ni diminution. Deux personnes magiques en créant trois.

Elle déplaça alors les figurines de craie sur le côté du tableau et créa quatre autres figurines, deux avec un chapeau de sorcier et deux sans. « Maintenant, supposons que Sabin Sorcier épouse Marie Moldue et que Sophie Sorcière épouse Maurice Moldu ». Les nouvelles figurines s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. «De fait quasiment tous les enfants issus de mariages mixtes sont magiques. S'ils ont chacun trois enfants… » De petites figurines apparurent. « Cela voudra dire que deux créatures magiques en ont créé six. Bien au-delà du seuil de remplacement des générations. La pratique du mariage mixte avec les Moldus pourrait s'avérer être le salut de notre espèce ! »

Severus observait le tableau. « Tu nous obligerais donc tous à épouser des Moldus ! » Il était lui-même issu d'un mariage mixte et les souvenirs qu'il avait gardés de son père n'étaient guère plaisants.

Charity émit un grognement moqueur. « Non, je ne forcerais jamais personne à épouser qui que ce soit. Je crois toujours autant dans la liberté individuelle. Les gens devraient avoir le droit d'épouser qui ils veulent et d'avoir autant d'enfants qu'ils le souhaitent. Imposer mes convictions à d'autres personnes me rendrait aussi mauvaise que Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais le mariage mixte devrait être encouragé ou au moins pas activement découragé. De même que les familles nombreuses devraient être encouragées mais pas obligatoires. Je prévois de le présenter comme une option à mes élèves. Une option qu'ils ne devraient pas complètement exclure.

Severus regarda la jeune femme qui étudiait le tableau noir. Il ne pouvait imaginer une meilleure mère, une meilleure épouse que Charity Burbage. Il pouvait les imaginer tous les deux habitant ensemble à Spinner's End, entourés d'enfants. Ses connaissances en maternage compenseraient tous les défauts qu'il pourrait présenter en tant que père. Il avait tellement envie de lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. La chance de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. De combler le vide douloureux de la solitude qui l'avait empli durant toute sa vie.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il garda son masque de pierre sur la figure. C'était un joli rêve et ce ne serait jamais rien d'autre. Il avançait sur le fil du rasoir. Les choix idiots qu'il avait faits dans sa jeunesse l'avaient conduit sur cette voie et il devrait la poursuivre seul jusqu'à sa fin amère. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de fin heureuse pour lui. Il ne le méritait d'ailleurs pas.

- Ne parle de ces idées à personne. Elles peuvent te mettre sérieusement en danger. L'idée de croisement avec les Moldus mettra les Mangemorts en rage. Attends que la situation s'améliore.

- Que la situation s'améliore ! Quand est-ce que la situation s'améliorera ? Elle se leva et le fixa avec colère, les bras croisés en signe de défiance. « Notre espèce s'éteint ! Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre que la situation s'améliore ! Chaque année, elle va en s'empirant ! Si nous laissons les Mangemorts nous dire comment nous devons mener nos vies, alors ils ont déjà gagné ! Nous devons nous opposer à eux. Il n'y a pas de civils dans cette guerre ! »

Snape pouvait voir la détermination sur son visage. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. Il émit seulement le vœu qu'elle soit trop insignifiante pour attirer l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Faîtes tout de même attention, Professeur Burbage. Et souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit le premier jour : passer inaperçu par ici est parfois la meilleure manière de survivre ».


	5. Le traître

**No place for Charity**

**Chapitre 5**

**Le traître**

**Octobre 1995**

Le Professeur Snape circulait silencieusement dans classe tandis que les élèves mettaient la touche finale à leur potion. C'était une potion simple pour soigner les brûlures mineures. Une potion dont Londubat aurait sans doute besoin un certain nombre de fois durant sa vie. Fin d'oreille, il saisit les murmures d'une conversation. C'était Malefoy qui chuchotait quelque chose à Goyle, un de ses abrutis d'animaux de compagnie. Snape se rapprocha pour rappeler au garçon de se concentrer sur son travail lorsqu'une phrase murmurée l'arrêta net. « Nous n'aurons plus à supporter Burbage bien longtemps, pas après que la Grande Inquisitrice aura envoyé son rapport sur elle ». Snape fit une pause pour en entendre davantage mais Goyle l'avait vu approcher et il donna un léger coup dans les côtes ce Malefoy. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil et se remit rapidement au travail.

A la fin du cours, alors que les élèves quittaient la salle, Severus appela : « Malefoy, j'aimerais échanger un mot avec vous ». Le garçon fit signe à ses deux compagnons de partir sans lui et s'approcha du bureau de Snape.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez en cours d'Etudes Moldues quand le Professeur Ombrage l'a inspecté. J'ignorais que vous suiviez ce cours.

- Je le suis juste pour faire un rapport à mon père sur les valeurs que les enseignants transmettent aux élèves dans cet établissement.

- Ce n'est donc pas simplement parce que vous pensez que c'est une matière facile ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mon père dit…

- Si je souhaite savoir ce que dit votre père, je le lui demanderai.

- OK, mais Burbage…

- Le Professeur Burbage !

- Le Professeur Burbage parle tout le temps des Moldus, c'est toujours les Moldus ceci et les Moldus cela…

- Un Professeur d'Etudes Moldues qui parle des Moldus ? Comme c'est choquant ! Je m'en vais alerter le Ministère de ce pas, déclara Snape sèchement. Et donc que s'est-il passé lors de l'inspection du Professeur Ombrage ?

- Eh bien, le Professeur Burbage radotait des sornettes sur les Moldus quand le Professeur Ombrage lui a demandé pourquoi l'école s'embarrassait de ce cours. Elle a pointé très raisonnablement le fait que cela économiserait pas mal d'argent à l'établissement s'il s'en débarrassait et supprimait le poste du Professeur.

- Qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

- Elle a dit que tout sorcier aura affaire à des Moldus un jour ou l'autre. Qu'il y a beaucoup plus de Moldus que de Sorciers dans le monde. Ils pourraient avoir à se débrouiller avec l'argent moldu ou à acheter un ticket de métro, comme si un sorcier qui se respecte pouvait vouloir prendre un train dans un tunnel sombre avec un tas de Moldus puants !

- Qu'est-il arrivé alors ?

- Eh bien le Professeur Burbage parlait des Modus qui ont été sur la Lune quand le Professeur Ombrage a pointé le fait qu'Icarus June avait réussi à s'y rendre dès 1889. Le Professeur Burbage s'est alors permis de prendre un ton sarcastique pour faire remarquer que Neil Armstrong était revenu de la Lune alors qu'Icarus Juno s'y trouve toujours parce qu'il n'a pas compris tout le principe du vide. Comme si c'était toute une affaire ! » Drago grogna. « Elle se comporte comme si les Moldus étaient meilleurs que nous d'une certaine manière !

- Ne les sous-estimez jamais ! Ce serait une grave erreur !

- Eh bien, le Professeur Burbage ne pense pas que les Moldus sont très différents des Sorciers ! Elle n'a rien contre le fait que les Sorciers aient des amis moldus ou même sortent avec eux ». Drago frissonna de dégoût. « Quand je vais dire cela à mon père…

- N'en faîtes rien, l'interrompit Severus. Faîtes-moi confiance, il n'y a rien que les gens trouvent plus irritant qu'un élève se plaignant d'un professeur. Je vous recommande de garder vos pensées pour vous. Des paroles prononcées à la hâte ne peuvent jamais être rattrapées et on n'a parfois pas assez d'une vie pour les regretter. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre à votre prochain cours ».

Drago partit et Severus resta seul, pensant à Lily, aux paroles prononcées à la hâte et aux regrets à vie.

**Juin 1997**

Severus fixait Dumbledore, haine et répulsion gravées sur son visage.

- Severus… Aidez-moi…

Severus leva sa baguette et la pointa directement sur Dumbledore. « Avada Kedavra ! »

Le corps sans vie de Dumbledore fut projeté hors de la tour. « Vite, filons d'ici ». Snape attrapa Drago par la peau du cou et le poussa dans les escaliers. Il se hâta hors du château. Il pouvait entendre les bruits du combat derrière lui mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour aider ses camarades Mangemorts. Ils pouvaient tous mourir pour autant que cela le concernât. Albus, le marionnettiste, Albus, le maître manipulateur. Il pouvait manigancer n'importe quoi avec ses plans complexes. Même son propre meurtre. Un engrenage en entraînant un autre. Severus avait tout donné au vieil homme. Ce soir il lui avait donné tout ce qui lui restait. Son honneur, sa réputation. La vérité ne ferait jamais surface. Son nom figurerait au panthéon des traîtres. Judas Iscariote, Benedict Arnold, et Severus Snape. Il serait haï et méprisé par les générations à venir. Charity allait le haïr. Il l'avait perdue pour toujours. Cette pensée serra son cœur. Il avait eu seulement deux amis et cette nuit il les avait perdus tous les deux. S'il lui arrivait de rencontrer Charity à nouveau, ce serait en tant qu'ennemis mortels.

Ses actes de ce soir allaient l'amener plus près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui vaudrait des acclamations de la part des rebuts pathétiques qui l'accompagnaient. De tels honneurs valaient moins à ses yeux qu'une flaque de vomi de chien. Oui, c'était le prix qu'il avait à payer. Combien encore devrait-il sacrifier !

Le garçon Potter courait à ses trousses, son visage déformé par le chagrin et la rage. Severus devait s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas. Il aurait sans doute à mourir mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Albus pouvait être un bâtard à sang froid quand il le fallait.

« NE ME TRAITEZ PAS DE LÂCHE !»

**Juillet 1997**

Severus se tenait dans l'ombre de la sombre ruelle. La nuit était tombée sur la ville et les rues étaient désertes. Les Moldus faisaient face à une vague de terreur qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas comprendre. Il avait un exemplaire plié de la Gazette des Sorciers dans sa poche. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle eût publié cet article. Elle était en danger maintenant. Il devait la prévenir. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Une jeune femme marchant seule dans des vêtements moldus. Ses cheveux blonds tenus par une écharpe bleue. Il la laissa atteindre le coin du groupe d'immeubles, ceux-là même où il avait vécu l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie, puis il s'avança devant elle.

- Charity.

Elle se retourna, ses yeux bleus remplis de surprise et de terreur, sortant déjà sa baguette. D'un mouvement de baguette et à peine d'une pensée, il envoya sa baguette voltiger dans l'obscurité.

Severus était un maître duelliste, Charity en était loin.

Elle tremblait de terreur, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « Je suppose que tu vas me tuer maintenant". Sa voix tremblait. "Finis-en vite.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, Charity. Je suis juste ici pour te mettre en garde. Tu cours un grave danger. Pars ! Retourne à Idaho ! Change ton nom ! Tu peux facilement te mêler aux Moldus, fais-le ! Ne reviens jamais !

- C'est donc ça ? Tu essayes de m'effrayer pour me faire fuir ? ESPECE DE BÂTARD MALADE ET DÉMONIAQUE ! TU L'AS ASSASSINE ! UN VIEIL HOMME SANS DEFENSE ! IL TE FAISAIT CONFIANCE ! IL PENSAIT QUE TU ÉTAIS SON AMI ! » Son visage était déformé par la colère, la terreur et le chagrin. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement. « JE PENSAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS UN HOMME DÉCENT ! JE TROUVAIS INJUSTE LA FAÇON DONT LES AUTRES TE TRAITAIENT ! TOI ! OH MON DIEU ! COMMENT AI-JE PU ETRE SI AVEUGLE ! QUE DISAIS-TU DÉJÀ ? UN BON ESPION GAGNE L'AMITIÉ DE PERSONNES PUIS LES TRAHIT ET LES DÉTRUIT ! »

Elle courut vers lui et commença à le frapper avec ses poings. Il n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter ni de se défendre. « Charity, je t'en supplie ! Fais ce que je te demande !

- JE PENSAIS QUE NOUS POURRIONS ETRE AMIS ! PEUT-ETRE MÊME PLUS QUE DES AMIS ! COMMENT AI-JE PU ETRE SI STUPIDE ! » Ses coups devenaient plus faibles. Son corps était secoué de sanglots.

- JE TE DÉTESTE SEVERUS ! POURQUOI NE RETOURNE-TU PAS VOIR TON MAÎTRE POUR LUI BAISER LE CUL ! VA VÉNÉRER TON DIEU ! »

Elle s'effondra sur le trottoir, sanglotant encore. Severus se détourna et s'en alla. Venir ici était une erreur. Il n'avait pu la convaincre de partir.

- JE TE DÉTESTE SNAPE ! VA EN ENFER !

Severus pouvait sentir la douleur dans sa poitrine. Il aurait voulu pleurer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il pouvait seulement espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la trouverait trop insignifiante pour s'en occuper. Il n'y aurait jamais de bonheur dans sa vie. Il ne doutait pas qu'il irait en enfer, après tout, il y était déjà.


	6. Sa vraie personnalité

**No place for Charity**

**Chapitre 6**

**Sa vraie personnalité**

_La charité est patiente, elle est bonne, la charité n'est pas envieuse, la charité n'est point inconsidérée, elle ne s'enfle point d'orgueil, elle ne fait rien d'inconvenant, elle ne cherche point son intérêt, elle ne s'irrite point, elle ne tient pas compte du mal, elle ne prend pas plaisir à l'injustice, mais elle se réjouit de la vérité, elle excuse tout, elle croit tout, elle supporte tout. _Premier Epitre de Saint Paul, Epitre aux Corinthiens, chapitre 13, 4-7.

**Quatre jours plus tard**

**Au Manoir Malefoy**

Au moment où Snape se matérialisa à l'extérieur du Manoir Malefoy, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il brandit immédiatement sa baguette pour s'apercevoir qu'il était face à Yaxley qui le défiait du regard. Il se détendit un peu mais pas totalement. Il n'avait confiance en personne. Severus resta silencieux tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc pour atteindre le manoir alors que Yaxley braillait quelque chose au sujet des paons. Ils étaient un peu en retard, mais Severus avait une information importante. Ce qu'il devait dire à Voldemort causerait peut-être la mort de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Cela le peinait beaucoup. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était ami avec aucun d'entre eux. Il n'avait plus d'amis. Il n'en appréciait particulièrement aucun. Il savait qu'ils le méprisaient. Pourtant il les considérait comme des frères et des sœurs d'armes, indépendamment de leur opinion à son sujet. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la vaste salle, la première chose qu'il vit fut Charity flottant, retournée au-dessus de la table. Son visage avait été battu et il était couvert de contusions. Non seulement on lui avait fait subir le Doloris au-delà de la tolérance humaine, mais en plus on l'avait frappée. Le choc l'atteignit comme une masse dans le ventre. Ses défenses s'abaissèrent presque mais il s'arrangea pour les maintenir en place. Ses doigts eurent un mouvement convulsif vers sa baguette mais il réussit à les détendre. Charity était condamnée, il ne pouvait pas plus la sauver qu'il n'avait pu le faire pour Lily ou Albus. Tous ceux qu'il avait jamais aimés avaient été condamnés.

« Yaxley, Snape, appela Voldemort qui présidait la table, vous avez failli être en retard ». Ses yeux rouges bridés perçaient les yeux de Severus. Celui-ci pouvait le sentir sonder son esprit et ses émotions. C'était un test, tout était un test. Albus avait espéré que son meurtre amènerait Voldemort à lui faire confiance mais Voldemort ne faisait jamais vraiment confiance à quelqu'un. Il était un Légilimens confirmée mais pas aussi bon que ce qu'il pensait. Snape avait construit un mur de pierre dans son esprit qui bloquait l'intrusion, mais un bon Occlumens laisse toujours quelque chose devant le mur. Si Voldemort n'avait rien pu percevoir, il aurait compris qu'on le bloquait. Devant son mur mental, Severus avait placé sa hâte de communiquer ses informations, sa surprise de trouver Charity ici et un peu de peur. Voldemort aimait toujours trouver un peu de peur chez ses disciples et c'était généralement une bonne idée de donner à ce maniaque homicide ce qui lui faisait plaisir. Derrière le mur, il y avait les tourments, l'angoisse, la tristesse et une profonde et brûlante haine contre cette créature malfaisante qui avait ruiné non seulement sa vie mais bien d'autres.

« Ici, Severus, dit Voldemort en désignant un siège à sa droite. Yaxley – à côté de Dolohov ».

Alors que la réunion se poursuivait, Severus essayait de ne pas regarder la femme suspendue au-dessus de la table. Il avait peur que ses défenses s'effondrent s'il le faisait. Aucun ce ceux qui étaient assis autour de la table ne regardaient Charity sauf Drago qui ne cessait de lui jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps, les traits tirés et le visage pâle. Le garçon avait donc fait des remarques inopportunes sur sa professeure d'Etudes Moldues, mais à présent il regrettait les conséquences de ses actions. Severus n'arrivait pas à détester le garçon. Il ressemblait trop à ce qu'il avait été à son âge. Et Albus avait affirmé que son âme n'était pas totalement perdue.

Voldemort avait pris la baguette de Lucius et la caressait doucement. Il la pointa sur la femme qui tournait doucement et donna une petite chiquenaude. Charity se réveilla avec un petit gémissement et commença à lutter.

« Reconnais-tu notre invitée, Severus ? »

A contrecœur, Severus leva les yeux sur le visage renversé de Charity. Alors qu'elle se tournait pour le regarder, elle dit d'une voix cassée et terrifiée : «Severus ! Aide-moi ! » Il remarqua qu'elle pleurait ouvertement. Ses cheveux roulaient sur son front dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et collants. Il souhaita avoir le luxe de pouvoir pleurer lui-même.

« Oh, oui », dit-il luttant pour maintenir le mur. Pour rester calme. C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Elle pivotait doucement. Il ne pouvait plus voir son visage.

« Et toi, Drago ? », demanda Voldemort alors qu'il caressait le museau de son serpent. Drago remua la tête d'une saccade. Il était totalement terrifié que Voldemort puisse l'associer à Charity. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée il ne parvenait plus à la regarder.

« Mais tu n'auras pas suivi ses cours, dit Voldemort. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, nous recevons ce soir parmi nous Miss Charity Burbage, qui, jusqu'à récemment, enseignait à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il y eut de petits bruits d'acquiescement autour de la table. Apparemment la plupart des participants n'avaient aucune idée de l'identité de cette femme. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la détestait et donc qu'ils devaient la détester aussi.

- Oui. Miss Charity Burbage enseignait aux enfants de sorcières et de sorciers à propos des Moldus… en quoi ils ne sont pas si différents de nous…

Il y eut des murmures d'outrage. Un des Mangemorts cracha par terre.

Snape aurait voulu être un héros. Un héros qui bondirait sur la table baguette à la main pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Côte à côte ils auraient combattu contre le mal écrasant. Il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen pour qu'ils gagnent. Ils seraient morts ensemble mais au moins Charity serait morte en sachant que quelqu'un l'aimait.

Mais Snape n'était pas un héros. Il avait une tâche à effectuer. Une tâche qu'il devrait accomplir jusqu'à la fin amère s'il y avait le moindre petit espoir de vaincre Voldemort. La douce joie de mourir avec la femme qu'il aimait était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir, peu importe à quel point il y aspirait.

« Non content de corrompre et de polluer les esprits des jeunes sorciers, le Professeur Burbage a écrit la semaine dernière une défense passionnée des Sangs de Bourbe dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Selon elle, nous devrions accepter ces voleurs pour leurs connaissances et leur magie. La diminution du nombre des Sangs Purs est, selon les dires du Professeur Burbage, une perspective très attirante… Elle serait favorable à ce que nous nous mélangions avec les Moldus.

Il y eut des murmures de dégoût et des rires.

- Pour elle le mélange des sang magique et moldu n'est pas une abomination mais quelque chose qui doit être encouragé ». Il n'y avait pas à se tromper sur la colère et le mépris dans la voix de Voldemort.

Le visage de Charity tourna à nouveau devant lui. Maintenant les larmes ruisselaient librement dans ses cheveux. « Severus, Severus, s'il te plaît ! Nous sommes amis ! »

Le visage de Snape resta impassible. Il ne pouvait pas même gratifier la femme qu'il aimait du petit réconfort d'un regard de sympathie. La dernière chose qu'elle verrait à jamais serait sa froide et cruelle indifférence. Elle mourrait vraiment seule.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Elle mourut avant d'atteindre la table.

« Nagini, ton dîner ». N'y avait-il donc pas de limite à la folie maladive de ce monstre ? S'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait tué maintenant mais comment tuer un homme qui ne peut pas mourir ? Le corps remua et trembla alors que l'infect serpent commençait à l'avaler la tête la première, les pieds en l'air. Il garda son visage impassible. Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant était le réconfort des larmes.

Le doux soulagement de la mort.

Après la fin de la réunion, Severus se tourna pour partir. Le serpent enflé de façon obscène se reposait encore sur la table. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant c'était quitter cet endroit infernal.

« Seee-verrrr-uusss ! » Derrière lui, la voix chantante de Bellatrix le moquait. Cette satanée chienne ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser tranquille ! Il se retourna. « Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? » Son ton était cassant et rempli de colère. Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la table, devant lui, caressant gentiment le bourrelet du serpent avec un long ongle verni en noir. Elle grimaçait un horrible sourire.

« Je l'ai torturée pendant des heures et des heures. Oh, comment elle criait ! Elle a crié et crié jusqu'à avoir la voix enrouée puis elle a crié encore ! L'agonie a été insupportable ! » Elle rit et donna une petite tape au bourrelet.

Ses doigts frémirent, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de sa baguette. Il lui aurait été facile de briser d'un coup sec son petit cou décharné à mains nues.

« Encore plus insupportable que de devoir rester debout ici à écouter ton babillage de folle ? J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ou tu projettes simplement de me faire mourir d'ennui ? » Voldemort était encore là, penché dans sa chaise, et il l'observait. Encore un de ces foutus tests. Devant son mur mental : un mépris ennuyé. Derrière : chauffé à blanc par la rage.

Elle l'observait derrière ses lourdes paupières. « Je pense que la torture est bien plus que de la simple cruauté. C'est une belle science, la plus noble branche de la philosophie ». Elle avait sorti sa baguette et l'observait comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. « Tout le monde porte un masque, on a une façade qu'on montre au monde. On ne révèle jamais sa vraie personnalité à personne. Je crois que par la torture prolongée tu peux retirer les couches les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que la vraie personnalité soit révélée. C'est l'unique découvrir qui est vraiment quelqu'un.

- Je suis impatient d'entendre ce que tu as découvert », dit Snape d'une voix ennuyée qui indiquait qu'il n'accordait aucune valeur à ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver.

« Lorsque j'ai retiré toutes les couches, lorsque j'ai mis en pièces tout ce qu'elle avait. Lorsque j'ai trouvé sa vraie personnalité. Ce que j'ai trouvé, c'était toi !

- Chaque fois que tu voudras me trouver, tu sauras où chercher !

- Lorsque le Professeur Burbage n'a plus rien été qu'une loque tremblante et à moitié folle, elle a parlé de toi, Severus Snape ». Elle caressait sa baguette comme un amant. « Elle t'aimait, Severus, elle te haïssait, aussi. Le mélange le l'amour et de la haine fait un cocktail vraiment délicieux ». Elle rit puis regarda Severus intensément. « Elle a essayé de me convaincre que tu travaillais pour Dumbledore, que vous deux aviez comploter pour faire croire qu'il était mort, mais qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il se cachait, que tu étais un espion, et que je devrais te torturer pour trouver la vérité ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dirais que qu'une personne qu'on torture dirait n'importe quoi pour que ça cesse ». Le ton de Snape restait ennuyé mais derrière le mur il se sentait de plus en plus bouleversé. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est convaincu que Dumbledore est mort, es-tu en train de dire que c'est un idiot ?

- Les yeux de Bellatrix s'écarquillèrent de terreur alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil de côté. La créature allongée sur la chaise semblait les ignorer. « Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste te rapporter ce qu'elle m'a dit !

- Et tu l'as fait, est-ce tout ? » Il se tourna pour partir.

- Encore une dernière chose, à la fin quand elle allait mourir, elle s'est tournée vers toi et t'a demandé de l'aide. Elle a dit que tu étais son ami.

- Dumbledore disait la même chose, et ça ne leur a fait du bien ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de me lier avec ceux qui étaient susceptibles d'être membres de l'Ordre. Sans doute a-t-elle pris mes gestes plus sérieusement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Bellatrix lui sourit. « Je me demandais juste, si je te torturais, si je retirais les couches, si je révélais ta vraie personnalité. Que découvrirais-je ? »

Snape tira sa baguette. « Je t'en prie, essaye ! », grogna-t-il.

« Allons, allons, les enfants, jouez sagement ! », dit Voldemort depuis sa chaise.

Snape se tourna vers lui, s'inclina brièvement, et quitta la pièce.

**Spinner's End**

Snape entra seul chez lui. Il effectua un contrôle de routine pour vérifier que ses sorts défensifs étaient bien en place. Ils étaient bien en place. Il put enfin relâcher l'emprise d'acier qu'il avait placée sur ses sentiments.

La maison était vide. Il avait une fois rêvé de la partager avec Charity. Il avait perçu l'envie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait de Molly Weasley. Elle avait désiré des enfants et il lui aurait donné tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Il cria et donna des coups de pied à la petite table basse. Elle vola à travers la pièce. Elle était loin d'être suffisamment abîmée pour le satisfaire, alors il la prit et l'écrasa contre le mur, la réduisant en petit bois. Il poussa un hurlement primitif puis s'effondra sur ses genoux en pleurant. C'en était trop ! Comment pouvait-il encore continuer ! Tous ceux qu'il aimait mouraient. Tout ce qu'il touchait se tournait en merde ! Ce plan fou de Dumbledore ne marcherait jamais. Mais c'était le seul petit espoir qu'il lui restait. Lily, Albus, Charity, tous morts à cause de lui ! Combien d'autres encore devraient mourir ! Il se recroquevilla sur le sol en position fœtale, son corps convulsé de sanglots. Dans quelques heures il devrait sortir de cette maison. Ses murs en place, son masque en place, comme si tout allait bien. Mais Bellatrix avait raison. Une torture prolongée avait retiré toutes les couches qu'il présentait au monde. En cet instant, il révélait sa vraie personnalité.


	7. Son plus grand amour

**No place for Charity**

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions..._

**Chapitre 7**

**Son plus grand amour**

**Mai 1998**

**La Cabane Hurlante**

Severus se tenait devant Voldemort, impatient. Il sentait que cette nuit serait _la_ nuit. Poudlard était assiégé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait placé son fichu serpent dans une bulle de protection étoilée. Il devait parler au garçon Potter ce soir ou toutes les calculs d'Albus s'effondreraient. Il ne plaçait pas beaucoup d'espoir dans ce plan, mais c'était la seule chance qui leur restait. Mais comment dire à un garçon qu'il doit mourir ? Et maintenant Voldemort l'avait convoqué pour lui parler en privé alors qu'il devait trouver le garçon. Il espérait que cela ne prendrait pas trop longtemps.

- Maître… Laissez-moi aller chercher ce garçon…

- Tout au long de cette nuit, alors que je suis au bord de la victoire, je suis resté assis dans cette pièce, dit Voldemort d'une voix rauque, à me demander, encore et encore, pourquoi la Baguette de Sureau refusait d'être ce qu'elle devrait être, refusait d'agir comme la légende dit qu'elle doit agir entre les mains de son possesseur légitime… Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse.

Severus restait muet alors que la terreur le saisissait aux tripes. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, il avait peur d'échouer. Il irait en enfer le cœur léger s'il pouvait entraîner avec lui dans les affres le lambeau hurlant d'âme de Voldemort. Mais tant qu'il ne trouverait pas le garçon, il mourrait en vain.

- Peut-être la connais-tu déjà ? Après tout, tu es un homme intelligent, Severus. Tu as été un bon et fidèle serviteur et je regrette ce qui doit malheureusement arriver.

- Maître…

- La Baguette de Sureau ne peut m'obéir pleinement, Severus, parce que je ne suis pas son vrai maître. Elle appartient au sorcier qui a tué son ancien propriétaire. C'est toi qui as tué Albus Dumbledore, et tant que tu vivras, la Baguette de Sureau ne pourra m'appartenir véritablement.

- Maître ! Même s'il levait sa baguette, Severus avait conscience de la futilité de son geste, il n'existait aucune manière pour lui de tuer Voldemort.

- Il ne peut en être autrement, répliqua Voldemort. Je dois maîtriser cette baguette, Severus. Maîtriser la baguette pour maîtriser enfin Potter.

Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec sa baguette alors que Severus se préparait mentalement à recevoir le sort qui allait venir, quel qu'il soit. Pendant une fraction de secondes il crut qu'il avait été épargné puis il vit que la cage qui entourait Nagini se mettait à tournoyer dans les airs en se dirigeant vers lui. Il hurla alors qu'elle lui entourait la tête et les épaules et que le serpent le mordait profondément au cou. Malgré tout, une partie de lui avait envie de rire. Voldemort le considérait toujours comme un ami. Il ne tuait jamais lui-même ses amis, laissant à d'autres le sale boulot. Comme c'était pathétique. Ses genoux cédèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol. Le poison de Nagini courait comme du feu à travers ses veines.

- Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort. Il se détourna et quitta la pièce avec le serpent.

Severus agrippa sa gorge, essayant d'arrêter le flot de sang. Il pouvait à peine bouger. Il se sentait mourir. Un échec.

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu, et Harry Potter apparut soudain devant lui. Pas de haine dans ses yeux, seulement quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Il y avait encore une chance. Plus que… quelques… secondes… Harry se pencha sur lui et Severus saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui.

- Prenez-… les… Prenez-… les…

Dans un dernier effort, Severus força ses souvenirs hors de son esprit. Harry les collecta avec sa baguette et les plaça dans une fiole.

Sa prise devenait plus faible, Severus regarda une dernière fois les yeux de Harry. Si verts, comme ceux de Lily. « Regarde-… moi… », murmura-t-il. Sa vision s'obscurcit. Ses dernières pensées furent pour Lily et Charity. Les deux femmes qu'il avait aimées. Les deux femmes qu'il avait trahies.

Snape était étendu face contre terre sur du béton craquelé. Il y avait de la brume tout autour de lui. La première chose qu'il réalisa fut qu'il était nu. Peut-être n'était-il pas mort après tout. Peut-être Hermione était-elle venue avec une potion anti-venin. Il doutait que Harry eût pu faire une chose pareille malgré tout ce que Slughorn pouvait en dire. Ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Pas seulement la morsure du serpent mais même ce petit élancement qu'il sentait toujours dans son genou gauche. Les pieds qu'il avait douloureux à force de toujours courir dans tous les sens toute la nuit. Il tâtonna pour chercher sa baguette mais ne put la trouver. Et pourquoi était-il nu ?

« J'ai besoin de vêtements », pensa-il, et des robes vertes apparurent à côté de lui. « Vertes ? Je n'ai jamais porté de vert de toute ma vie ! » La dernière chose qu'il avait vue était les yeux verts de Harry, qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Lily. « Noir !, dit-il à voix haute. Si je dois subir mon jugement, je le subirai vêtu comme de mon vivant ! ». Les robes devinrent noires. Qui que soit celui qui dirigeait cet endroit, au moins était-il accommodant.

Alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, il regarda autour de lui. Il était apparemment dans une espèce de vieil aéroport, avec des hangars, une tour de contrôle, des balises, des manches à air et un très vieil avion de ligne à propulsion. Personne aux alentours, pas le moindre signe de vie. Même pas d'insectes. Il n'y avait pas d'aéroport moldu aux environs de Poudlard. Où se trouvait-il exactement ? Si c'était ça le Paradis, il n'était pour le moins pas impressionné.

Il tendit la main. « Baguette ! ». Aucune baguette n'apparut. Il se déplaça jusqu'à un téléphone à côté du hangar et décrocha le combiné. Comme il s'y attendait, la ligne était coupée. Il lui sembla d'entendre un bruit sec et percevoir un mouvement du coin de son œil. Peut-être n'était-il pas seul après tout. Il enjamba une boîte à outil posée sur un baril métallique, et il l'ouvrit. Il agrippa une lourde clé à molette et goûta son poids rassurant dans sa main. Il aurait largement préféré sa baguette mais cela pourrait à la rigueur faire l'affaire.

Il se dissimula derrière un camion-citerne qui devait dater des années 30 et observa les alentours depuis cette cachette. Il ne voyait rien mais il lui semblait qu'il entendait des bruits de pas. Il décida de contourner le hangar pour surprendre par derrière la personne qui rôdait. Lorsqu'il fut derrière le hangar, il se trouva sur le même tarmac juste en face de l'endroit où il se trouvait plus tôt. C'était comme un ruban de Möbius, vous pouvez vous diriger dans n'importe quelle direction et vous finirez toujours par vous retrouver à votre point de départ. Et cet univers particulier n'était pas spécialement grand.

Il était temps de se mettre à penser en quatre dimensions, s'il se déplaçait discrètement à partir de ce moment il pourrait rejoindre par derrière l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Dans un tournoiement de cape flamboyant, il se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il avait calculé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il surgit sur une silhouette vêtue de robes grises, accroupie derrière des barils d'huile. Elle tenait fermement une grande clé à molette dans son poing en sueur.

« Pose-la, Charity, je ne vais pas te blesser ».

Charity sursauta et la clé à molette tomba bruyamment sur le béton. « Severus ! C'est toi ! Je t'ai vu venir…

- Je voulais que tu me voies et je suis revenu sur mes pas. Je me suis dit que tu connaissais les règles de cet endroit mieux que moi…

- Je voulais que tu me voies et je suis revenu sur mes pas.

- Comme ça tu es mort. Etait-ce LUI ?

- Voldemort ? Elle sursauta. Ne crains pas son nom. Il n'a pas aucun pouvoir dans cet endroit.

- Tout est de ma faute ! Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Je t'ai assassiné. Je leur ai dit que tu étais un espion. Je t'ai détesté. Je voulais qu'ils te tuent.

- Tu ne m'as pas assassiné, il ne t'a pas crue et il m'a tué pour une toute autre raison ; tu étais plus proche de la vérité que tu ne le croyais. J'étais un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Tu avais des raisons de me haïr. Tout le monde en avait.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Une part de moi voulait que ce soit vrai ! J'espérais que ce soit vrai ! Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter la torture ! Ils se sont acharnés ! Des questions permanentes ! L'Endoloris ! J'avais l'impression que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais ! J'aurais dit n'importe quoi pour qu'ils s'arrêtent mais ils n'arrêtaient jamais ! Ils m'ont brisée ! Je t'ai trahi ! J'ai trahi tout le monde ! J'ai tellement honte !

Severus s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre son épaule. Il sentait son corps trembler contre lui alors qu'elle sanglotait. « Ce n'est rien, personne n'aurait supporté une telle torture, n'importe qui aurait craqué ».

- Tu n'aurais pas craqué.

- Non, je n'aurais pas craqué.

Elle se mit à pousser des petits gémissements alors que son corps continuait à trembler. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'elle était en train de rire à travers ses larmes. « Oh Severus, tu es vraiment un sale type. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis ce que je suis. Je ne dois aucune excuse pour ça.

- Non, vraiment, c'est OK ! Mourir ne t'a pas donné soudainement une autre personnalité. Nous avons toujours les mêmes accrochages que nous avions lorsque nous étions vivants. J'ai toujours craqué pour les sale types. C'était ma malédiction quand j'étais vivante ». Elle le regarda avec son visage zébré par les larmes. « J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas un gentil gars. Mais tu as toujours été un homme très bon, et je t'ai trahi.

- Je t'ai regardée mourir, et je n'ai pas levé le petit doigt pour te venir en aide.

- « Sous le châtaignier qui s'étale,  
Je vous ai vendu, vous m'avez vendu.  
Ils reposent là-bas. Nous sommes étendus,  
Sous le châtaigner qui s'étale. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. « C'était quoi, ça ?

- Une citation qui vient d'un livre que j'ai lu un jour. Nous pouvons repartir à zéro. Voldemort… » Prononcer ce nom lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts. « ...a dévasté nos vies. Ne le laissons pas nous dévaster maintenant. Je t'aime Severus Snape. Je souhaite rester avec toi si tu le veux bien.

Il embrassa son front. « Je t'aime ». Il réalisa que c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il disait ces trois mots à quelqu'un. « Je t'aime, Charity ». Il se pencha contre les bidons d'huile, Charity blottie contre lui. « Où diable sommes-nous donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai créé cet endroit dans mon esprit.

- Ce dépotoir ? Tu n'aurais pas pu imaginer quelque chose de mieux ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le Paradis ou l'Enfer, nous sommes entre les deux mondes. Un lieu de transition. Peut-être est-ce le Purgatoire. J'ai créé cet endroit d'après la scène finale d'un film qui s'appelle Casablanca. Je pensais que je pourrais monter dans l'avion, mais je n'ai pas pu. Pas avec un cœur plein de haine. Je suis ici depuis ma mort.

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrai monter dans l'avion. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un saint.

- Si tu le pourras. Il n'y a pas de plus grand amour que de risquer sa vie pour un ami. Tu l'as fait. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour tes amis. Pas seulement au moment de ta mort, mais toute ta vie. Tu as tout abandonné. Le bonheur, l'amour, l'amitié, ta tranquillité d'esprit, ta réputation. Tu t'es laissé haïr par tout le monde. Tu as sacrifié toute ta vie pour les autres. Je pense que tu peux quitter ce lieu pour un endroit meilleur.

- Je pense qu'elle a raison. Snape releva brusquement sa tête alors qu'Albus Dumledore sortait de la brume. Severus et Charity sautèrent sur leurs pieds. «Professeur, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! », bredouilla Charity.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus ». Dumbledore sourit en regardant autour de lui. « Où nous trouvons-nous exactement ? »

- Dans un aéroport de la fin des années 30.

Dumbledore observa autour de lui avec curiosité. « Oh, vraiment ? » Il regarda alors Severus. « Alors, Severus, je suppose que tu as mené ta mission avec succès ? »

Severus acquiesça : « Harry Potter sait ce que l'on attend de lui. Il le fera. Il a le courage de sa mère ».

Dumbledore sourit : « Et de son père ». Les moteurs de l'avion revinrent soudainement à la vie en crachotant puis ils émirent un vrombissement continu. Je ne vois pas de raison pour que vous vous attardiez ici, vous pouvez partir maintenant ».

Snape regarda l'avion : « Vers la mort ».

Albus secoua la tête : « Vers la vie ! Tu seras bien plus vivant que tu ne l'as jamais été sur terre. Vous deux avez un tout nouveau monde à explorer ensemble.

Tous les trois, ils s'approchèrent de l'avion. Snape le contempla d'un air dubitatif. « Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un DC3, répondit Charity. Ce n'est pas l'avion du film mais il se trouve que j'aime les DC3.

- Ça fonctionne comment ?

Charity fit courir sa main sur le bout de l'aile gauche. « Parce que grâce à la forme de l'aile, l'air qui circule à travers à grande vitesse crée une zone de basse pression à l'extrémité de l'aile. La forte pression de l'air au fond de l'aile la pousse vers le haut et la fait voler.

- C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue.

- Fais-moi confiance, ça va marcher ». Elle lui prit la main et le conduisit vers les marches menant vers la porte ouverte.

Snape s'arrêta et se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Albus, venez-vous avec nous ? »

Albus remua la tête. « Non, j'ai encore une tâche à accomplir. J'arrive bientôt ».

Snape s'inclina brièvement. « Alors je vous verrai de l'autre côté ».

Tenant la petite main de Charity dans la sienne, Severus la suivit et monta les marches. Une partie de lui aimerait toujours Lily mais s'il la rencontrait de l'autre côté il l'accueillerait comme une amie, pas comme une amante. Elle était Lily Potter et le resterait pour toujours. Son cœur appartenait à Charity. Il ressentit aussi une courte vague de pitié, non pour Lord Voldemort mais pour Tom Jedusor. Un jeune garçon qui avait peur de la mort et voulait vivre pour l'éternité. Un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais connu la joie ou l'amour. Sans son amour pour Lily, Severus aurait suivi le même chemin. Tom n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'était la vie éternelle. Bientôt son lambeau déchiré d'âme apprendrait ce que signifiait l'éternité.

Albus les regarda entrer dans l'avion puis la porte se referma et les marches disparurent dans la brume. Il continua à regarder alors que les moteurs vrombissaient de plus en plus fort et que le DC3 prenait de la vitesse sur la piste et décollait dans la brume. L'aéroport s'évanouit dans le brouillard et il se retourna. Le garçon serait bientôt là.

FIN

_NDT : Nous arrivons au termes de cette fiction. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de vos impressions... Je remercie encore Kervana, Matsuyama et berkano pour leurs encouragements. Sans eux je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de publier jusqu'au bout._


End file.
